Quest:The Caves of Westwold
General Information This is the first big adventure every adventurer should undertake, and it unlocks a lot of game content, like: * Wurmwrit Farm location * * The Shattered Skull saga * * * All Challenges at Zumryn's battlegrounds Also, if you don't have it already, during this adventure you'll get an Enchanted Map, which will allow you to see a graphical map of the dungeons that utilize it. (currently all characters start with this map, but historically that was not the case) Tips *The walkthrough provided here is written in detail and oriented to first-time players. *You can exit the caves to rest, save, and even travel (to divest yourself of items, or even take on other tasks) until you defeat Blalak. *Therefore, make sure you collect any desired items before entering Blalak's chamber for the final time. Once you start the fight in there, you have to finish it. After that, you can't come back to the caves to pick up missed items. *Don't use Thievery on the chest. Success is now a lot less certain than it was when this adventure was first written and you will not be able to use the key if you fail. Prerequisites None at all. Map ; First floor ;Second floor Text Directions ; First floor * 2 North, rescue first troupe, back to entrance. * From entrance to the kepbekk elixirs: 2N, 2E, 1N, 2E, 2S * To the goblin armorsmith: 1N, 1E * To the goblins sleeping quarters: 1W, 1N, 2W, 1S, 2W, 7N, 4E * To the minor treasure: 4W, 3S, 2W, 1N (first), 1S, 2W, 1N (second) * To the stairs down: 1S, 5E, 1S, 2E, 2N, 3E, 1S ;Second floor * Common item: 3N * To chained goblin: 1S, 3E * To vicious wolves: 3W, 2S, 2W, 2S * To elite guards: 2N, 2E, 2S * To goblin war band: 2E * To Blalak's chamber: 2E, 2S Enemies All of these are random encounters to be had while in the caves. All are 3+ at MR 48 (the vast majority of them are also 3+ @ MR 39), with SP between ~26-62, and you can flee from them. * Decrepit goblin * 1-5 Large goblins, * Elite goblin warrior * 1-3 Goblin Warriors * Goblin Shaman * Goblin Huntsman * Axe-Wielding Goblin * 1-3 Spear-wielding Goblins * 1-3 Flail-wielding Goblins * 1-4 Goblins * Bone-armoured goblin * Unarmed goblin Walkthrough You can access this adventure through "Adventures for this location" in Hawklor, from the beginning of the game. Hardest required combats in these caves are 9+ at MR 36, and hardest optional one is 9+ at MR 51. See Combat for the meaning of the to-hit values. Follow through the story until you get some starting equipment and your Enchanted Map. By the way, this is the reason why you should attempt this adventure before any other one: without this map, you would have no guidance in dungeons (and you're about to get into one). After the introduction is over, head to Irzynn the Outfitter if you haven't done it yet, grab what you can (including Goblindoom and the Adventurer's Ring from Durnsig if you're an AG member) and head to Westwold. Move to the mouth of the cave ( point, remember to SAVE) and enter the dark cave. You'll have the opportunity to update your map settings. Remember you can always change them later with the button MAP that is in the bottom bar in your game screen. Move forward and attack the and rescue the Third House actors. Then enter the cave again. Explore all the cave, while battling random goblin encounters, and get all the treasure you can. In these first adventures (and specially if you're not AG), you should pick up all you can carry. If you fill up your inventory, retreat to the entrance of the cave, go to your dwelling in Durnsig and store everything there: you can sell it later (check Item Selling Guide). Keep an eye on your Stamina (SP). If it runs near 50%, heal with Restoration or retreat to the last spot and rest. On the first floor, make sure you beat the Goblin Weaponsmith for his weapon and retrieve the two kepbekk elixirs. These elixirs are very valuable since there is a very limited supply of them in the entire game: Do not use them unless absolutely necessary. If you want to do the battle marked "5", check your MR: there is a fight with On the second floor, you'd do well to either free or kill the chained goblin. If you free him, he'll give you a Small Copper Key as a reward, with which you'll be able to open a chest later on; you'll find it on him if you kill him. It's speculated that freeing him was initially required for getting it when the adventure was first introduced. When you finally head for the chieftain, Blalak, make sure you pick up the swords of the 2 Elite Goblin Warriors for some money. Also, if you are able to defeat the you can find around 150-258 gold and assorted loot. If you're not in good shape to fight them, you can duck into an alcove. To do so, you need to make a Go to Blalak's chamber. First time you stumble upon it you can retreat. The next time you enter directly. You'll have to fight goblin warriors , and then the High Shaman Kizzik will approach. You'll get 32 experience to Telekinesis if you use it, and you won't have to fight the shaman. Or 8 experience to Fortification if used and then you have to fight . If you have neither Power, you can make a . Finally you'll encounter After defeating Blalak you can unlock the chest (if you have the key) or you can make a to unlock it. Or you can ignore the chest and finish the quest. You get 4 General XP, about 196-210 gold and an for opening it. To identify items, you must use Arcana with a level of 30+. You can also take your items to one of the sages (Like Elumyr in Hawklor) or to Lothren in Talinus. This ring is pretty valuable for the early part of the game once identified and becomes: Rewards * Two s can be found on the southeast corner on the first floor of the caves. * from defeating the Goblin Weaponsmith on the first floor. * from the chained goblin on the second floor (no experience to Divination if used). * Two s after defeating the Gobin Guards on the second floor. * 148-250 gold observed if you are able to defeat the Goblin War Band, and random loot. * 32 experience to Telekinesis or 8 experience to Fortification if used against the main Goblin Shaman's attack. * About 100-114 gold, and after defeating Blalak. * About 295-401 gold while searching the room. * 4 experience to General for picking the chest lock (Thievery required) or using the Small Copper Key to open it * About 196-210 gold and an ( ) from the chest. * from Lenmore after exiting the cave * 500 gold from the village council * 768 general experience after speaking to Connirin * 16 general experience after encountering the "man with the painted face" on the way to the Stoneback Tavern. (AG only) Category:Item Quests Category:Kepbekk items quests Category:Quests for Gold